Beware the Flame, Hiccup
by spiderslayer42
Summary: Hiccup, for all his life never thought he would see something like this. What started out as attendance for the Queen's event has now become fight for not only his life but for the life of two women who have sworn to stay be his side so long as he stays by theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and Welcome to my new story! I got interested after reading a few other stories and decide to try one out for myself. So forget everything about the ending to HTTYD 2 and the plot of Frozen, this will follow its own story with it's own villain and Hiccup being the main protagonist. you will find out how in this first chapter.

Parings? All i can say is I hope your a fan of love triangles.

So um yeah enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1**

**It's a start.**

"**Okay Hiccup, get it together. You're just going to visit the queen, congratulate her for her coronation, leave a good impression on behalf of Berk and then be on your way." **The current man speaking was none other than Hiccup, current chief of Berk. He was tasked by his father who was the former chief to attend the coronation of Queen Elsa and to leave a good impression for Berk in order to increase the chances for trade. Hiccup had no problem with the idea that is until he was the one that was meant to go as a representative. While it did make sense, Hiccup had hoped he could stay with his Dragon toothless and his friends. Unfortunately Hiccup was currently on boat that was being manned by other Vikings on its way to kingdom of Arendelle with only five minutes of distance between them.

"**Chief Hiccup, we will arrive in less than five minutes please be ready for the event." **One of the men spoke to Hiccup surprising the young Viking.

"**How many times do I have tell you just to call me Hiccup and thank you I'm almost done." **Hiccup replied with a defeated tone, truth be told he rather not be here right now. His experience with women weren't always the best, just ask what he had to do to get Astrid's attention. Yet here he is in the kingdom of Arendelle for the first and hopefully only time.

Those five minutes passed like five seconds because before Hiccup knew it the captain of the ship announced their arrival at the docks of Arendelle. Hiccup took one last look in the mirror and saw how that no matter how hard he tired he still looked like a Viking dressed for battle. He cursed the fact that all clothing of Viking was made for almost any type of battle whether it be dragons or other enemy ships. Hiccup sighed but realized that staying inside the ship would get him nowhere. With the ship dropping its anchor and the crew staying inside the ship till the coronation Hiccup took his first steps on the docks and prepared himself for whatever might be thrown at him.

.

.

.

The feeling of excitement, the feeling of being alive, of seeking new things and finding true love.

That is what Anna is feeling right now as she walks through the streets of her kingdom. The coronation is today and that means people from other kingdoms will be here to visit. She sang her heart out showing her excitement to the world around her. What was more exciting is that she would finally be able to see her beloved sister Elsa for the first time in over ten years. Today was truly Anna's best day ever.

"**Oh my, what should I do? What if I meet the one?" **Anna spoke to herself as she walked through the docks of Arendelle without a care in the world. She took notice of the people around her who came for her older sister's special event. All these people gave way to a smile on her face but that smile faded when she saw something that caught her full attention. A large ship filled with various carvings on the sides, the front of the ship had the statue of what looked like a fierce Dragon with its mouth wide open and its sharp teeth showing for all to see. Anna had never seen a ship like this before, most trading ships had peaceful or beautiful decorations. Nothing like this, Anna wondered why a ship like this would be here in the first place. She looked around to find someone who could shed some light on this ship. She spotted two guards talking to each other in a relaxed posture. Anna walked up to them both hoping that they may provide her with answers. When the two guards saw the princess of Arendelle walking towards them they immediately straightened their posture, stopped talking, and cleared their throats.

"**Good morning princess Anna how are you-"**

"**What is going on with that scary ship?!" **Anna interrupted the guard before he could finish speaking. The guards did not mind since she is the princess though the question did leave them confused as to what Anna was talking about.

"**What Ship?"**

"**That one right there, it just dropped anchor." **Anna pointed to the ship and sure enough the guards saw it with their own eyes. Unlike Anna they did not have a look of panic or fear, while the ship design was a bit off putting the two guards new exactly who it was.

"**Princess Anna that ship belongs to the Vikings of Berk."**

"**Vikings? I thought those were just fairy tales used to scare kids."**

"**Believe me Princess they are very real though there a bit more scarce nowadays. Years of fighting have dwindle their numbers." **Anna listened to every word that the guard was saying not wanting to miss a peep. Even though the Guards themselves were calm and cool it did not mean the same for the princess who had started twiddling her hair out of nervousness. The guard could see how these Vikings brought Anna on edge and decide to say one last sentence before leaving with his partner.

"**Worry not princess Anna, only the chief will be arriving. Besides even if they decide to attack for whatever reason we are more than prepared for any outcome, isn't that right solider?"**

"**SIR yes sir!"**

"**See? Apologies Princess Anna but we must be on our way do stay safe. Your sister would be furious is something happened to you." **

"**Good bye and thank you." **Anna said to the guards as they bowed and returned to their task. Anna herself decide to stay in the same spot. Her curiosity got the better of her, every story she has read of Vikings describe them as large, ruthless and barbaric. Hair growing everywhere, carrying large amount of weapons and being downright rude and violent.

The ship lowered its drawbridge and Anna could see one man getting down. She could not hear what the man was saying but she did see him wave at his crew who then raised the drawbridge. It seems that is was just going to be the chief attending this party. Still Anna took mental notes of the man, he was not what she expected. His body was lean and tall, not large or bulking. His attire was not quite regal, some would say that it was more suiting for battle than for a party.

What Anna really wanted to see was his face. The man wore a mask over his head that prevented him to be seen. Anna was so occupied trying to find out what he looked like that she failed to notice the man walking towards her.

The man had spotted her staring at him and began walking to her, Anna began to panic she looked around but there were no guards. The only other people here were just the regular citizens of Arendelle. The man was just a few feet away from her in a few seconds he would be standing right in front of her. Anna's breath began to hitch, her throat ready to scream for help if need be. Imagine her surprise when the supposedly scary and barbaric Viking came to her, extended his hand and in a nice and soft tone said **"Hello." **

"…**Hello." **Anna said with caution, examining the man from top to bottom earning a question from the man himself. **"Is there something on me?" **asked the young man with confusion.

"**I'm just making sure that you're not carrying anything dangerous…Viking." **Anna made sure that the young man heard that last word as she said it with a low tone.

"**You seem to be upset, have we uh met before?" **The young man tried to make eye contact with the young woman but she was too busy examining him from top to bottom. Anna took note that his wardrobe consisted of brown leather with plating on it. He wore a pair of brown boots that looked more for walking on harsh terrain than on flat cement. Unbeknownst to her the young man got nervous when she looked at his feet. It seems that this man was afraid she might find something he did not want to be discovered.

"**We have not but it doesn't matter. I've heard about your kind. Raiding villages, taking their gold and livestock and let's not forget how after your done you burn everything to the ground for your own amusement." **The man finally new what this woman was talking about as he stared at the ground and started rubbing the back of his helmet in shame. Anna had stopped examining the man and was now looking straight at him. Still with the mask on she could not get a clear look at his face or his eyes.

"**Yeah we don't have the best history…but trust me I didn't come here to fight. To be honest I'm a horrible fighter and to top it all off I'm pretty clumsy!" **The man said while waving his arms in a comedic fashion hoping to change the girls view. It did not work as she still looked at him with her arms crossed and a small smug look on her face.

"**Look I'm only here for the queen's coronation. I'm not trying to do anything so if you can stop doing that death stare your starting to remind me of someone else who scares the Viking out of me." **The man began taking a few steps back as Anna began taking a few steps forward.

"**If that's true then tell me your name and take off your mask." **It was more of a command than a request.

"**Okay first who are you and second why should I listen to you?"**

"**My name is Anna and I…" **Anna took a step forward and held her chin up high.** "Am the princess of this kingdom that you are currently visiting." **Anna could see the young man take a step back once she spoke those words. If this man had any brains he would be smart to apologize, offending any royal in their home could lead to disastrous results.

"**Oh…um my apologies princess um my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third of Berk." **Hiccup extended his hand in show of friendly gesture now that he realized that he is speaking with the princess of Berk. Anna look at the hand and then back to Hiccup, the young woman did not make a comment on his name which was something that Hiccup was grateful for. Still the young man got nervous as he saw the person put a smug look and then cross her arms in a regal manner.

"**I am sorry Haddock, but I will not shake your hand till you remove your mask." **Anna herself was determined to see what lied under that mask. She did not trust the brown leather mask that Hiccup was wearing.

"**OH the mask sorry I get use to wearing it. I'll take if off if it makes you uncomfortable." **

His hands rose to his face, his fingers gripping the bottom of the mask. Anna watched carefully waiting to see what lied under that mask. Was it a vast amount of hideous scars? Perhaps a deformed mouth or missing teeth? Given the Vikings violent history Anna herself would not be surprised if the man underneath the mask was some violent looking creature.

So imagine her surprise when underneath that mask lied a man with thick messy brown hair, a light dust of freckles on his cheeks, deep forest green eyes, a handsome face and smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts.

.

.

.

Hiccup was a bit confused right now, he took off the mask like the princess asked him to. He then extended his hand once more hoping to start over with her but right now all the princess was doing was…staring at him. **"Um Princess Anna are you okay?" **Hiccup stared at her for a few seconds before he saw what look like a tiny speck of drool that was about to leave her mouth. **"Princess Anna?" **Hiccup said once more with a small increase in his voice, the princess upon hearing him broke out of her trance and got her bearings together.

"**Oh um forgive me I was in a daze."**

"**I don't doubt that." **

After that the two stayed silent, unsure of what to say to each other. Being in front of the Princess, Hiccup took the time to examine her. There was no doubt that the princess herself was attractive, with her strawberry blond hair with a white strand that stood out and a slender figure that was hard to see with her green dress. A small amount of freckles on her cheeks, thin red lips, and to top it off big blue eyes that remind Hiccup of the sky. Most men back at Berk would fight in a competition just to have audience with a woman like this but the young Viking already had someone on his mind and in his heart…

Hiccup knows that he must make a good impression lest there be war upon his head. He cleared his throat and decide that the best way to win one's favor is to compliment them and whatever they find important. **"Let's start over, my name is Hiccup chief of Berk and who might I have the pleasure of speaking to." **Hiccup was happy that he spent the last couple of days practicing how to talk and act. No offense to the Vikings but their code of conduct would not be viewed in a good light in front of outside kingdoms.

"**Greetings Chief Hiccup my name is Anna, princes to the kingdom of Arendelle. I hope you had a safe trip." **Anna replied back, this time shaking Hiccups hand and putting on a warm smile that puts Hiccups nerves to ease.

"**It was fine though long, **_**flying would have been faster…" **_Hiccup muttered that last part to himself leaving the princess unaware. Once again the two were left in an awkward silence as neither knew what to say to another. Anna herself was trying to figure how to get this man's attention. It may sound a silly and some may laugh upon hearing this but Anna hopes that today she will find the one. Someone to love and have her love returned to her that is what she truly hopes for.

"**Well Princess Anna it was pleasure meeting and I hope to see you at the coronation." **Hiccup did not want to leave the princess but his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to explore this new open city, visit the blacksmiths hoping to learn new skills for forging weapons. He wanted to try to local food and fruits here, there was so much that Hiccup wanted to do and so little time for him to actually do it. There was only a few hours of sunlight left and Hiccup wanted to use it before it was too late.

He gave a small bow of respect and the walked past the princess and into the town.

Princess Anna watched him walk by and bit her lip without unconsciously. His looks defiantly got her by surprise and she felt this urge to get to know him better despite his background. Finally have made a decision Anna left the docks and followed Hiccup into the town.

.

.

.

A man with auburn hair and long sideburns arrived to Arendelle by Horse. He looked around, he felt as if something was supposed to happen at this very spot that he was in. Like he was supposed to meet someone, someone important…but it never came. Shrugging it off the man made his way to the kingdom of Arendelle.

.

.

.

Hiccup was very happy that he came here.

"**I'm am so happy that I came here!" **

The food, the atmosphere, the culture everything was so different from Berk that if felt like a welcomed change. Hiccup loved his home but it can get a bit boring, the only excitement he would find would be discovering new islands with toothless. To be honest he did not like the sound of coming to a new place just to attend someone's crowing but now Hiccup did not mind it one bit. Hiccup then heard the sound of a familiar voice that cried out his name.

"**Hiccup!" **

The man turned and saw the princess of Arendelle approach him. Upon seeing her again Hiccup became a bit nervous on the inside, he started thinking of anything that may have offended her.

"**Yes Princess Anna?" **Hiccup replied back with a polite and soft tone. Anna herself became quiet as she did not think of anything on what to say. The young girl was getting nervous, the same goes for Hiccup. The awkward silence was not just between them but the people around them, merchants, blacksmiths and the citizens of Arendelle began whispering to one another. They speculated as to why the princess was here instead of her castle and who this young man may be. Hiccups attire also began to draw attention as it did not match neither the princess nor the citizens themselves. Beads of sweat began to form on Hiccups head as he now just noticed the people and their whispering. Not wanting to continue this conversation any longer Hiccup politely excused himself from the area. **"Excuse me Princess Anna but there is somewhere I need to be." **

This time Hiccup walked back to the docks most likely to see his ship. Anna this time became so tongue tied that she was unable to stop him. Once he was out of sight she cursed herself for not being able to produce a single sentence. She thought about pursing him but decide against it. Instead she made a mental note to seek him out during her sisters Coronation and get to know him better.

Anna paused, that mental note reminded her of another pressing matter

Today would be the first time she would see her sister in ten years. She was nothing short of nervous but did her best to calm herself, proving successful she made her way to the castle in preparation…

.

.

.

Fear, nervous, uncertainty.

These three words and the emotions that came with it rang through the head of the soon to be queen of Arendelle. A woman in her early twenties grabbed two items, a candle and a crystal ball. Upon touching them the items began to freeze, the woman began curse silently and she tried to stop what was happening. It did not work as both items had frozen completely the young woman dropped both items and covered her eyes with her hands and mourned. It was obvious that this woman was in some form of distress.

"**Ten years…and for what?" **The young woman had spoken in tone of self-sorrow. She looked at her hands in shame. Memories began flooding her with the past. Her younger sister, her parents and her curse. At least that is what she calls it; a curse.

To those who may be in the dark, this woman is named Elsa and in a few short hours she will be crowned the Queen of Arendelle. She possess the power to manipulate ice and snow to her will. Neither Elsa nor her parents know how she received these powers, be it genetics, magic, or the hand of God, Elsa was born with these powers and they will stay with her till the day she dies. A fact that frightens the future Queen to no end.

Elsa placed the two objects she held back where they belonged. She then began walking around in her room searching for something. She found what she was looking for, two blue gloves that were designed in the same patter as her dress. She slipped on her gloves and then repeated the process only this time ice did not form on the objects that she held. Elsa smiled and gave a nervous laugh of joy. She found a loop hole within her curse, a loop hole she will be happy to exploit. But the time for self-celebration would have to wait, Elsa could see the sun going down and the bells being to toll which means the coronation is about to begin…

.

.

.

Hiccup has never seen a castle in his entire life. Living on the island of Berk for your whole life would do that you. The other Vikings who were older had described to Hiccup what a castle was in preparation for his trip. From large buildings to fancy bright colors Hiccup had imagine it was something like the chiefs hut only more extravagant. Despite all the info other had given him it had not prepared him in the least for what laid in from of him.

To the eyes of Hiccup It was amazing, Hiccup stared at it examining every detail. It was truly a sight to behold but what made Hiccup even more excited was what laid inside the castle. Not wasting any time Hiccup made his way in while trying to suppress the smile creeping up on his face.

Hiccup entered the room where others were sitting down in preparation for the future queen. The church he entered was bit strange to him, Hiccup did not share the same faith with the people of Arendelle. Still despite being uncomfortable in this new church Hiccup sucked it up and chose to sit in the front row. It was there that he spotted Anna standing on the platform, waiting for her sister. The princess spotted the young Viking and gave a smile and waved, Hiccup returned her gesture with a smile. He then became confused when he saw the princess look away, did he do something wrong? Unbeknownst to him the Princess turned away so that Hiccup would not see her red cheeks.

Finally the small chatter had stopped as the doors behind them opened and all could see Elsa arriving. Hiccup saw the young woman and then back to Anna. A smile appeared on his face. The similarities between them was so great that they could have passed for twins if not for their difference in height. Hiccup also heard the people around him mumble quietly as the Elsa walked toward to priest and her sister. _Such beauty. She is even more dazzling than her mother. She will make a fine queen indeed. Her younger sister could learn a few things from her. _These were the phrases that reached Hiccups ears. Hiccup shifted his gaze to Anna who seemed a bit sad at all the attention that was fixated on her sister. Was it jealousy? Hiccup was unsure but when Anna turned and saw Hiccups gaze upon her that sadness disappeared and was replaced with a soft smile.

The quiet chatting came to a stop once Elsa reached the platform with her sister and the priest. It was there that Hiccup was able to get a good look at the now Queen of Arendelle. Hiccup had to agree that the woman was defiantly beautiful, what caught his eyes was here hair. It reminded him of Astrid and soon a pleasant thought of her entered his mind. Hiccup dismissed that thought and began to focus on the two sisters.

Hiccup looked at Elsa then back to Anna. Truth be told he saw no difference between the two sisters, both were pretty but Hiccup saw no reason as to why so many people preferred the older one over the younger one. Perhaps it was the tittle? Queen does sound a lot nicer than Princess. Whatever the case the coronation was now over and Hiccup just realized that he had spaced out and did not catch a single thing the priest had said. It didn't matter for the ball was about to begin and once that's over Hiccup would be able to return home.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes, it's only been twenty minutes and already Hiccup wants to pull his hair out. The ball has not lived up to what he had expected. So many people talking to each other, trying to brag about their own kingdom and on what they do best. Hiccup did not come here to listen to people and their self-inflation. The saving grace was the large amount of chocolate, back at Berk the sweetness is a rarity. So upon seeing the large pile Hiccup went a bit crazy a chose to munch on them while resting his back upon the wall.

It was very peaceful, that is until that peace was broken, with the sound of a female voice. **"Not enjoying the ball Chief Hiccup?" **The familiar voice came from Anna. Hiccup was about to answer back until he looked at her face and saw that the princess looked depressed. Her eyes were red and seemed to be on the edge of tears. **"Not, its fine…are you okay Princess Anna? Is something wrong?" **It was none of his business and Hiccup knew that but he still felt the need to ask, he would feel guilty if he didn't.

Anna herself regained her composure and played off Hiccups question with a laugh **"I'm fine Chief Hiccup, why wouldn't I be?" **Hiccup could tell she was lying but decide not to pry any further, the princess was in his company so he better not insult her.

"**Just had a feeling…so your sister is now Queen of Arendelle both of you must be very excited." **Upon mentioning her sisters Hiccup saw that sadness had returned to Anna's face. Hiccup did not understand, was there bad blood between them? Perhaps a fight for the throne in which Anna had lost? Hiccup began thinking of the worst possible situations.

"**Yeah I'm happy for her really it's just…please excuse me Hiccup I need to go somewhere." **The princess stormed off leaving Hiccup alone. His curiosity has now been peeked and so was the concern for the young woman. He may not know her that well but Hiccup wasn't one to leave a girl in distress no matter how tough they claim to be. He intended to follow her to see if she needed help but was stopped by a short old man.

"**Good afternoon, fine sir to who may I have to pleasure of speaking to?" **

"**Chief Hiccup of Berk. What is your name?"**

"**I am the Duke of Weselton, have you seen the princess I was hoping on asking her for a dance." **Hiccup almost smirked when he heard the name weasel, but did not make a comment as it would be the pot calling the kettle black.

"**I did though she soon left. I'm not sure where she went to."**

**A pity, well it was nice to meet you Chief Hiccup…Oh and keep your head up don't want to look down with the **_**queen's eyes on you.**_**" **The last comment almost made Hiccup choke on the chocolate he was eating. He was going to ask what the Duke meant by that but the man had already begun walking off to go and chat with other guests. Hiccup then looked around and saw indeed that Queen Elsa was staring right at him, and judging by her look it was not a friendly stare. Hiccup gulped, The Queen had seen her sister talking to him. This was bad, very bad, this was the opposite of what his village had wanted him to do. What to do? Hiccup began wondering, his answer came in the form of two people who approached to queen and stole her attention. Taking this opportunity Hiccup finished his chocolate and slipped out of sight. When Queen Elsa looked back to where Hiccup was she found that the man had gone missing.

Hiccup had gone looking for Anna, for all he knew the Queen could be assuming that he was the reason that her sister was crying. Hiccup could not let that happen. He followed were he last saw the princess run off to. It led him upstairs on the second floor. Hiccup began to call out for the young woman **"Anna? Anna are you here?!" **Hiccup waited for a response, his patience was rewarded for he heard the young woman speak. **"Hiccup? I'm over here…" **

Hiccup followed the sound of her voice and it lead him to a balcony with an amazing view of the entire kingdom. Any other time Hiccup would have admired the view but right now he came here with a different purpose. He saw Anna staring at her home. Hiccup walked next to her and for a while just stood there with her admiring the view.

Then Hiccup decide to speak.

"**What's on your mind?"**

His question caught Anna by surprise, the young woman assumed that she fooled everyone from thinking she was sad. Clearly she was wrong.

"**Nothing Chief Hiccup, I am fine trust me." **Hiccup did not believe that for a second.

"**You don't have to call me that. Call me by my name."**

"**You mean just Hiccup?"**

"**Sure you already said it twice, so just call me Hiccup. Besides it helps me feel less nervous."**

"…**Okay I will call you Hiccup only if you call me Anna."**

"**It's a deal then Anna." **

Despite the warm conversation with each other, silence filled the area yet again.

Finally Anna spoke.

"**I…I had an argument with my sister." **Hiccups ears perked up from hearing this. So there was conflict between the two sisters.

"**It wasn't a big argument. I told her that hopefully we could go back to when we were kids. Just laughing and having fun but she told me that could not happen. When I ask why she refused to explain she just…brushed me off. It hurts Hiccup, it really does."**

Sympathy and compassion hit Hiccup hard in the stomach, this wasn't a fight for the throne. This was a family trying to make sure that nothing would change between them.

"**My sister and I were separated for over ten years… I did not see her nor did she see me. I had my parents but they… passed away three years ago. I was alone and stuck in this castle with no one to go to." **

Worst, it just kept getting worst. Hiccup thought he had it rough but that was nothing compared to what this poor girl had gone through. He could have sworn a tear was about to fall from his eye.

**I'm sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean to rant my feelings to a chief, it's just…" **

"**I hate it Hiccup, no one to go to. No one to talk to. I wanted to go back with Elsa but that's not going to happen it just…why? Why is my sister-" **Anna on the verge of tears, was stopped by Hiccup.

Hiccup did the only thing he thought he could do and that was give Anna a desperate hug.

His arms wrapped around the poor girl who was venting her feelings to who she considers a friend. Anna was surprised at first but she felt his warmth, and his arms wrapped around her. She returned the hug, resting her head on his shoulder. IT felt nice, a shoulder to cry on Anna could not remember the last time she had one,

Anna was enjoying this, the silence was peaceful and a happy smile appeared on her lips. After a while Hiccup loosened his grip and waited for Anna to do the same. He waited…and waited…and…

"**Um Anna?" **

"**Oh I'm sorry Hiccup. It's just that um well…" **The poor girl let go and Hiccup saw that she was red with embarrassment, but Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

Hiccup was successful, the sad atmosphere had gone away and was replaced with two friends enjoying each other's company.

**To be ****continued...**

So i thought what would happen if Anna never met Hann's. That idea lead to this, with her never meeting Hanns that argument between her and Elsa that lead to Elsa powers being shown will not happen. See? the plot has already changed, Hope your excited for the villain, its not an original character. I think that this villain fits perfectly with both Hiccup and Elsa.

Enjoy the chapter? please leave a review if you can, I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First impressions.**

Elsa currently sighed at the situation she was in. So far everything was under control, her gloves kept her powers hidden and the ball was going without a hitch. What bothered her was seeing her sister leave in tears.

"_**Why must she be so impulsive? I know she means well but Anna, you make this hard for me." **_These words ran through Elsa's mind leaving her 'absent' from the party. Some guest have made their approach to talk of trade and Elsa's plans for the kingdom but all Elsa would do is answer with short speeches. Many people watched her from the corner of her eye and saw how she kept her distance from everyone else. She was even asked to dance by the handsome prince Hans but declined his offer.

Her distance from others did not go unnoticed but many shrugged it off as nerves. This is her first day as Queen so naturally she would have nerves. Though that is what the guest were thinking, in truth Elsa kept her distance to protect them.

She feared that her powers could hurt others, which is something she wants to avoid.

Elsa looked throughout the entire room and found no trace of Anna. She began to worry, her sister was always an act first type of girl. Never has she stopped to just think about the situation. That young man was also in her head, she saw Anna wave to him during her coronation and just a few minutes ago Anna spoke to him before walking away. After that Elsa got a good look at the man. He was a Viking that much was obvious from his clothes, though he was leaner that Elsa had expected for a Viking. He was odd, everyone here were talking and dancing among each other but the Viking kept his distance and just rested upon a nearby wall with some chocolate. Elsa had to admit that he was handsome but all she had to compare him to was all the old men attending the ball and a creepy prince that asked her to dance. Elsa stared at him earlier while he was talking to the duke. When he was done talking with the old man the Viking had caught her stare. It was then Elsa was unsure of what to do next so she just continued staring unknowingly putting on a harsh look on her face.

The Viking ended up leaving his spot after finishing his chocolate without so much as a gesture to Elsa. Truth be told she was a bit offended but that feeling soon passed and now she was bored and worrying over her sister.

Elsa looked around for a nearby guard, she then spotted one and called out to him. The guard came to her side and asked **"You summoned me, my Queen?" **Elsa still had to get use to that.

"**Can you please put on a search for my sister, she left the room and I have begun to worry about her." **The solider nodded and bowed to the queen before leaving to order the other guards. Three more soon left and began a search, Elsa stood there in the ball for ten minutes talking, conversing and keeping her distance. Finally one of the guards returned.

**"My Queen we have found your sister, she is currently out on the balcony conversing with Chief Hiccup."**

"**Chief Hiccup?"**

"**He is from the island of Berk, your majesty. An island known to inhabit Vikings." **Upon hearing the her sister was with the Viking she saw before Elsa began to panic just a small bit. She's heard stories of these people from her mother when they were young. The thought that one of them being alone with Anna made Elsa even more nervous. In fact, the temperature began to drop in the room only to the point that those wearing light clothing noticed a difference.

"**Is my sister okay?" **Elsa asked quietly, not wanting to start a scene in front of her quest.

"**She is fine your Majesty, we did not interrupt them for all we heard was laughter. They seemed to be having a good time…would you like me to call upon your sister and ask her to come here?" **

Elsa paused and gave some thought before nodding to guard. **"Please do and…take a few men with you in case the Viking causes trouble but do so quietly I want things to be discreet." **The guard nodded and left with the same three men who searched for the Anna. The four men left quickly, having a fake conversation of tasty food to fool any guest who may be putting their nose were it doesn't belong.

Elsa now waited for sister and prayed that nothing goes wrong…

.

.

.

"**So that's why your name is Hiccup? Because your family didn't want you to be taken by trolls." **Anna said before laughing with Hiccup. She has to admit the sadness given to her by her sister was gone. Talking to Hiccup had brought her spirits up, he was just so fun to talk to that Anna could hardly contain herself.

"**Yes, yes spare me the laughter. This is actually a pretty good name, you should hear some of the other names back at Berk." **

"**Hey Hiccup…what's it like at Berk?" **Hiccup paused from Anna's question, all of her questions so far were just silly ones but this one had a bit of seriousness to it. The reason Hiccup felt like that was because Anna was staring at the sky as she asked that question.

"**Well Anna back at Berk it snows nine months a year, and hails the other three." **Any chance of Anna having a vivid thought of Hiccup's home was crushed by that sentence.

"**What else…We got Ice annnnd we got Snow…and…we got more ice." **Yup, Anna was defiantly crushed from hearing that.

"**Well Hiccup why are you saying that with such a smile? Do you like it all that ice and snow?"**

Hiccup smiled from Anna's question leaving the young woman confused beyond her mind. She liked seeing snow during the winter but too much of it can be a bad thing.

"**No Anna, the reason I'm smiling is because we have one thing that makes Berk different from any other place. See other places have horses, or sheep…but Berk we have something different, something amazing." **

"**What is it?! What is it?!"**Anna's curiosity has been peaked, the way Hiccup said these words made her eyes become wide with interest. She stepped closer to Hiccup and listened to every word he said, eager to find out what Hiccup was talking about.

"**At Berk we have Dr-"**

"**Princess Anna!" **

Hiccup and Anna's conversation soon ended upon the interruption of the knight and the three men that stood behind him. Anna looked to Hiccup and then to the guards wondering why they were here in the first place.

"**Yes, what's going on?"** Anna asked the captain who stood in front.

"**Your sister is asking for you, she has gotten worried and gave us the task of finding you so that you can speak with her." **Anna's worries soon went away upon hearing that her sister was calling for her. Perhaps her words had gotten through to her after all? Whatever the case Anna's smile was in contrast with Hiccups small scowl. Hiccup knew better, if this was a simple errand then why task four knights to do it? Was it because they suspected trouble? Still Hiccup stayed quiet and did not voice his opinion.

"**My sister, asked for me?" **Anna asked with a smile. **"Yes I'll be right there, um I'm sorry Hiccup but can we continue this conversation another time?" **Hiccup wanted to say no, for he planned to leave tomorrow morning but refusing the princess request in front of her knights may not be the smartest move. **"It would be my pleasure Anna." **After hearing that the Princess left the balcony and made her way to the ballroom with her knights following her in tow. Hiccup watched them leave but did not follow suit, the balcony was peaceful and the view was beautiful. So he decide to stay here just for a few minutes longer.

Hiccup looked at his feet, or more precisely his left leg. Hiccup began to remember how his father had asked that he modify his prosthetic leg so that it could be covered so that it could be worn under his boot. Hiccup sighed, he knew why his father asked him to the last thing you want to show to other kingdoms is that their leader is a cripple. Still Hiccup did not like hiding this part about him, to him it felt like he was lying to everyone he saw. Hiccup dismissed that last thought after realizing that after today he won't see anyone of these people again.

Hiccup leaned on the balcony enjoying the peace and quiet that came with it.

It was going fine, until Hiccup heard the sound of a bird cawing very loudly. Hiccup looked up and saw a raven flying above him in circles. It kept cawing causing Hiccup to place his hand over his left ear. The cawing then stopped and the raven flew and landed on the balcony, right next to Hiccup. Hiccup began to get chills from this bird, it stared at him and began walking closer to him. **"Shoo, Shoo." **Hiccup said to the raven but to no effect.

The raven just stood there watching Hiccup with its creepy eyes. The Raven then gave one last loud caw at Hiccup before flying off into the sky.

Hiccup watched it fly off and wondered what in the world just happened. He retired from the balcony, Perhaps Hiccup had a bit too much chocolate.

.

.

.

Anna entered the ballroom once again only this time with a smile on her face. She eagerly searched for sister finding her in the same place she was before she left. Anna left the guards around and began skipping her way to her older sister with a huge smile on her face. Elsa could see her sister skipping towards her and gave a sigh of relief. Elsa was worried that something had happened to her, after all who would trust a Viking? Their stories alone were enough to give adults a nightmare.

"**Anna are you okay? Did he try to do anything to you?" **Elsa asked her younger sister while examining her body for any scratches or bruises.

"**I'm fine, Elsa who are you talking about?" **Anna asked with giggles. Elsa's search tickled Anna causing the younger sister to produce small sounds of laughter.

"**The Viking." **

The giggling then stopped after Elsa said those words.

"**Viking? You mean Hiccup?"**

"**You know his name? Anna, you remember the stories that mother told us, they are nothing but a barbaric group of people that attack other people for fun." **Elsa spoke quietly not wanting to attract the attention of the guests. Oh Elsa would give anything right now if they would all just leave.

"**I haven't forgotten but Elsa, this isn't like what we hear in the stories. He's different, he's kind, and really funny." **

"**Anna, he is a Viking." **

"**You're judging him to quickly Elsa. I've talked to him and…you should talk to him to!" **A smile appeared on Anna's face only to be contradicted by Elsa frown.

"**Anna, what would that do?" **Her sister asked with her eyebrows raised in question.

"**It will prove you wrong of all the awful things you're saying about him. Please Elsa can't you do it for me." **

Anna grabbed her sister's hands with a soft grip and gave her a puppy dog look for extra convincing. Elsa immediately pulled her hand away once Anna had grabbed it, making the younger sister frown upon such action.

"**Sorry Anna, it just…your hands are really cold." **Elsa then began blowing on her hands with warm breath and gave a shiver. Anna placed her hand on her cheek and truth be told they didn't feel too cold to her. Elsa saw her sister trying to see if her hands were really cold, not wanting her to ask any more questions Elsa changed the subject.

"**Okay Anna, lets meet this Hiccup and see what he is really like." **Elsa's attempt to change the subject, and it worked for Anna now had a happy smile on her face, a smile that spread to her older sisters lips.

"**Trust me Elsa you're going to like him." **

"**We'll see Anna, We'll see."**

.

.

.

Hiccup walk trough the spacious hallways, making his way back to the ballroom. He took his time, he was in no rush. He walked slowly looking at the vast amount of decoration in these hallways. A floor made of fine wood that will last for years. Chandeliers hanging above him shining brightly, and to top it off stained glass window that were decorated in the color purple. Hiccup gave a small laugh, he knows purple is the royal color but do these people need to put so much of it?

His train of though was broken when he passed a large painting that he ignored earlier when he was searching for Anna.

It was a painting of a family. There was a handsome man with with a pencil thin mustache. His hair was blonde and he had green eyes like hiccup though Hiccups eyes were a much darker green. His clothing was of royalty telling Hiccup that this man must be of some importance. The man had a smile on his face and he had his arm around a woman who bared an extreme resemblance to Anna and Elsa. Only this woman had brown hair and was much older than the two young woman. In her arms was a small child who had the same hair color as Anna. Finally there was a young child with blond hair looking up at the Child that the woman was holding.

Realization had now struck Hiccup. He remembered what Anna had told him. These two people were the former King and Queen of Arendelle, or as others might say Elsa and Anna's parents.

**"Hiccup!" **

Hiccups train of thought was broken upon hearing that familiar voice. It was Anna who had her sister walking right beside her.

**"Hiccup what are you doing why aren't you at..." **

Anna did not finish her sentence, she saw what Hiccup was staring at. A painting of her mother and father who she misses dearly. Elsa her self was a bit taken back from seeing her mother and father. It's been three years but the pain was still there for both her and Anna.

**"I see you've met our parents Chief Hiccup." **Hiccup swallowed hard after hearing Elsa speak. Her voice was cold and Hiccup could not blame her. Hiccup assumed that they must have a lot of question.

**"My apologies Queen Elsa. When walking back I saw this painting and I let my curiosity get the better of me." **Hiccup apologized for his action and he even bowed his head in shame. An act that surprised both Elsa and Anna. You don't see many people of royal standing apologize, and it's even more rare for them to bow.

Anna in a look of worry turned attention to her older sister. She was hoping that she would not be upset, Anna had wanted both of them to get along. As she looked to her sister she saw no traces of anger of distress.

**"What are you apologizing for Chief Hiccup, you have done nothing wrong." **

Now Hiccup jerked his head back up in surprise, he was certain that the Queen would have been angry or at least offended with what Hiccup was doing.

**"Well I mean...I thought that you would find what I'm doing offensive." **

Hiccup spoke with a nervous tone, earning a small giggle from Anna who couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

**"You were just observing a painting of my mother and father, I see nothing wrong with that." **

As Elsa finished speaking she turned her attention towards the painting, it was obvious that she was in deep thought. Anna walked next to her sister and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hiccup smiled at this, he was happy to see that these two sister's care for each other.

**"...I know you have probably heard this a thousand times but...I'm sorry for what happen to your mother and father. No child should experience a pain like that." **

Elsa and Anna turned to Hiccup and saw that his face held compassion and sorrow. Unbeknownst to them Hiccup grew up without a mother, He never knew what happened to her. Did she die or did she forgo the responsibility of a mother and leave him with his father? All he has of her is the stories from his father.

**"Thank you Hiccup, That means a lot to me." **Anna spoke with a smile, the somber expression seems to be leaving her face.

**"Your condolences are appreciated, Chief Hiccup." **Elsa said while putting on a small smile on her face. She looked to Anna and began thinking an what she said earlier about him. Perhaps she was right, maybe he was not like how the vikings were described in the book.

The room became silent afterwords, neither person saying a single thing. Hiccup did not like this, it made him uncomfortable. Suddenly an idea popped in his head, an idea that he hoped would cheer the two sisters up. He cleared his throat and prepared for the most silliest antics since he tried to fool Astrid when she found his hidden training spot.

Hiccup spoke in them most fake infatuated rich boy tone he could muster, he puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. **"I must say this a fine looking castle." **

Elsa stared at the young viking, wondering just in the world this man was doing. She could have sworn that he was acting sad just a few moments ago. Anna on the other hand watched with amused interest. Whatever Hiccup was trying to do she knew it was going to be good, but then again why let him have all the fun. Anna stepped in the fray and began to speak in a fake tone that put Hiccup's to shame.

**"I am glad that you find it so interesting Chief Hiccup, our castle was forged from the finest of materials such as stones from Atlantis."**

**"Alas my castle is only forged from the tears of unicorns, such shame." **

Elsa did not know what was worse, watching the Chief of the supposedly barbaric race putting on this strange and amusing charade or the fact that her sister is playing along.

**"If possible may I please have a tour of the castle, I find it very interesting and wish to see more!" **Hiccup spoke again, not wavering in his act. It was actually very amusing, Anna herself was trying not to break out in laughter and so kept on playing her own little roll. Elsa herself look at Hiccup with a peculiar look on her face, she began wondering what was wrong with this man.

**"Of Course Chief Hiccup, I princess of Arendelle would be more than happy to give you a tour...on one condition." **Once Anna had finished speaking both Hiccup and Elsa noticed that she had dropped her fake tone and began speaking normally. Something that made Elsa a bit worried.

**"And What, Princess are these conditions?" **Elsa could not tell what was worse, the viking and his weird tone of talking or the fact that his sister actually found it amusing.

**"You must treat me to a dance at the ballroom."**

Hiccup almost lost his balance on his covered up prosthetic leg, did the princess of Arendelle just ask him out to a dance? Did they plan this? Judging by the look on the Queen's face and seeing how she was just as surprised Hiccup, that means no. Anna herself still had the same smile on her face and was feeling proud of herself. She just put the man she liked in a predicament where he has no choice but to say yes. Anna was no expert in international affairs but refusing a offer to dance when its the princess asking could lead to bad results.

**"I...I would be honored to share a dance with you Princess Anna." **Hiccup said with a small amount of fear in his tone.

**"Well then drop that silly tone and lets go out and dance before the nights over, Hiccup!" **Anna grabbed Hiccup by his arm and began running with Hiccup, who had no choice but to follow in tow to the ballroom so that they could have one last dance before the party ended. Elsa had no chance to voice her opinion, the moment she opened her mouth to say something he sister had already made her way down the staircase. Elsa sighed but took notice of the vikings attempt to cheer up both her and her sister. Perhaps Anna was right, either way Elsa made a mental note to keep on eye on Hiccup just in case.

Elsa was about to leave the empty hallway until she heard a peculiar sound. It was the sound of a window being opened. Elsa found this strange, since when can stained glass windows open? What was even more strange was that at the opened window, there was a black feathered raven staring right at Elsa. This is not a raven's habit, Elsa knew that there habitat lies along north america. So then what is it doing here in a completely different location? More importantly, why is it staring a Elsa?

Elsa made her way to the window and was about to close it but the moment she place her hand on the purple glass. The raven went in a frenzy and began flying around Elsa cawing and pecking at her head. Elsa began failing her arms in the air in attempt to swat the bird and stop its act. Finally the Raven gave one last caw before flying out through the window and leaving a distressed Elsa alone and very irritated.

.

.

.

Elsa finally made her way to the ballroom and upon entering she was welcomed by one of her guards who alerted her that her younger sister was currently sharing a dance with the chief of vikings. Elsa looked past the guard and saw that not only were they dancing but they were attracting some attention. Many of the older guests around them have stopped dancing and began to watch the young pair. Elsa scanned their faces, some of them mostly women had the look of content. Elsa even swore that she heard someone make mention of how cute they looked together. However some of the other faces showed resentment or jealousy, Elsa recognized some of those faces.

Half of the people who showed resentment towards Hiccup and Anna came to Elsa earlier in talk of marriage proposals, trade and sometimes both. Elsa had declined all of those offers and decide to save that conversation for another time.

For now Elsa watched the two dance and began pondering in her thoughts. She knew her younger sister all to well and knew that she had fallen for the young man dancing with her. Elsa did not approve of this for she was not one to believe in love at first sight. What brought her comfort was the Viking's face. Hiccup faces showed no signs of romance or anything of the sort. One could tell by looking that he was merely enjoying a night with a good friend.

Elsa then began to ponder on Hiccup, so far the man seems friendly. No signs of what you would expect from a regular viking, still Elsa felt the need to keep an eye on him for one can never be to careful. Elsa watched the two dance and saw the bright smile on her sister's face. If brought her comfort to see her sister again, and even more so to see her enjoying the evening.

The song had ended. Only one more song would be played and then the party would come to and end. Elsa sighed in sadness for she was unable to have even one dance with anyone. She knew why, it was for their safety Elsa did not wish to bring harm upon others. Still she shouldn't help but feel envious of her sister.

**"Queen Elsa." **The sound of her name broke Elsa out of her train of thought, she saw Hiccup was standing in front of her with his hand extended towards her.

**"May I have this dance?" **

Elsa look at Hiccup and wondered what compelled the man to come and ask her for a dance. She looked to her sister Anna, who was encouraging her to take his hand. Elsa looked at Hiccup who had a soft smile on his face. The man was nervous but he did well to hide it. Elsa began wondering if this a good idea, what if he felt her cold hands and found it to be suspicious? She could not risk that, she must keep it a secret no matter what...still Elsa wished to have at least one dance. Hiccup did not seem like such a bad guy and just what harm could one dance possibly bring?

**"Yes...yes you may."** Elsa slowly reached out and grabbed Hiccup's hand. Hiccup then lead her to the center of the ballroom and grabbed her hand with his. Elsa became a bit nervous, this her first time dancing with man that was not her father. What didn't help was that guest were watching her completely, especially the men who she had turned down when they asked her to dance. Elsa ignored all the stares, how could she pay them any attention when she was to busy having fun with this dance. Elsa could tell that the man was no expert at dancing but that just made this all the more enjoyable. With Hiccup being taller than her Elsa looked up to see Hiccup's face. Maybe it was the atmosphere, or perhaps Hiccup was just under the right light but when Elsa looked up to see Hiccup only one thought entered her mind.

_**"He is quite handsome..."**_Elsa cheeks went a bit red when this thought entered his head, she looked away for a brief moment and dismissed that thought. Hiccup paid no notice of the Queen's red cheeks, he was to busy trying to make sure he doesn't mess up while dancing. Having a prosthetic leg can make dancing quite the challenge.

Anna herself was watching with a smile on her face. She was the one who asked Hiccup if he could ask her sister to a dance since she hasn't had a single dance with anyone. She was afraid that despite getting to know Hiccup, Elsa would still refuse to dance but those fears were washed away when she saw Elsa take his hand. She was happy that her new friend and sister were getting along.

The last song had ended and the dancing between the Chief and Queen had stopped.

That marked the end of the party and a sign that all guest must now return home.

.

.

.

The guest had now started to leave they said there goodbye's to the queen and princess of Arendelle. Elsa and Anna thanked them for coming, the only one that they didn't thank was the prince from the southern isle's who kept on talking and talking to Elsa and Anna. Elsa herself was becoming annoyed with this man while Anna was just looking for Hiccup who has yet to say goodbye.

Once the man had stopped talking and left Elsa turned her attention to Anna who seemed a bit upset.

**"Anna, whats wrong?"** Elsa asked and got her answer when she looked in the same direction as her sister and saw that Hiccup was talking to a young woman with short brown hair, she was currently wearing a pink dress that made her stand out. Neither Elsa nor Anna could hear what the two were talking about but they could see that Hiccup was enjoying the conversation with the young woman, something that irritated Anna to no end. Elsa herself couldn't help but giggle at how silly her younger sister could be, she was going to say something but decide that this was too fun to interrupt.

**"My she's quite pretty isn't she Anna?" **

**"She's too short."**

**"So? what if Chief Hiccup has a thing for short girls?"**

Anna looked at Elsa who had put on a teasing smile on her face. Anna crossed her arms in frustration as she heard laughter coming from Hiccup.

**"I think they make a cute couple don't you?" **Elsa asked as sweetly as she could earning a annoyed look from her sister. Finally the two had stopped talking and waved each other goodbye. Hiccup was now the last guest in the empty ballroom, he made his way towards the royal sisters and was a bit confused as to why Anna was sporting a face of irritation.

**"Are you okay Anna?" **

**"Just fine Hiccup..._Just Fine"_**Anna muttered that last part leaving Hiccup confused. Elsa herself was suppressing her laughter, Seeing Anna act anything but her age was always amusing.

**"Cheif Hiccup, On behalf of Arendelle we thank you for coming to our party." **Hiccup bowed to both the Queen and the princess and gave that adorable smile that Anna had come to love.

**"Thank you for inviting me, it was fun meeting both of you." **Hiccup meant those words, meeting these two girls was the most fun he's had in a while. He hopes that their kingdom will do well and that no harm would fall on them.

Hiccup was ready to make his leave before he felt an arm grab him with a soft grip. It was Anna who look like she was holding in a question. **"Wait Hiccup don't you remember? WE still oh you that tour of the castle!" **

Hiccup looked surprised, he did not expect the Princess and Queen to live up to their word. Especially with the Day already over and the moon shining brightly above their heads. Anna turned and gave a pleading look to her older sister who had her doubts. Still This man if not anything is very humorous and their sure to get a couple of laughs around him.

**"She is right Chief Hiccup, will you not stay for just a few more hours?" **Elsa asked politely to the Chief who was currently pondering his choices. Hiccup knew that this may be his only chance to get a private tour of the castle and far be it from him for look a gift horse in the mouth.

**"I would like that very much." **His answer brought a smile to Anna's face and a pleasant nod from Elsa. With those two leading the way Hiccup followed in tow and wondered what this castle has to offer.

**To be continued...**

Holy Crap! I got way more review than i hoped when I published this story. I'm really happy that you guys liked it or at least find it interesting.

I only have one question for you guys...the **BOLD.** I use bold to make character speeches stand out more so that their easier to tell apart from just narration but if you guys don't like please tell so i no not to do it in the next chapter.

So uh that's it for this chapter, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Descendant**

Inside the now empty ballroom of the castle there was a black raven, perching itself above the giant chandelier. It stood on the top so that no person would be able to see it. The raven had it''s eyes set upon three people. These three people were talking with each other and laughter could be heard. The Raven made no sound, it just continued watching them.

Whatever this Raven is doing, their is no doubt that there will be foul intentions behind it.

.

.

.

The private tour had begun and Hiccup walked behind Elsa and Anna with curiosity in his eye's. He truly had no idea what to expect in this tour for he has never seen a castle until today. Hiccup only hopes that it will be something to tell his father and his friends when he gets back home. AS Hiccup kept on walking he noticed that the two sisters in front of him were holding a little private discussion. Hiccup could not tell what they were saying, but if he were to judge by gesture alone it seems that Elsa wants to tell her sister something.

What did she want to ask? Hiccup does not no nor does he intend to ask, none of his business and he rather leave it like that.

"So when was this castle built?" Hiccup asked, breaking the quiet conservation between the two sisters.

"It's been hear for quite sometime Chief Hiccup, unfortunately i do not know for how long. I do know this, this wasn't always named Arendelle it was called something before that." Queen Elsa's statement got Hiccup's interest.

"Really? What was this kingdom called before, if you don't mind me asking?"

Elsa looked to Anna as if she was expecting her younger sister to answer the question. Anna gave of shrug uncertainty and pointed to the sister as if accusing her of something. Apparently the older sister was hoping that the younger one would know the answer but she does not which made Anna lightly scorn his sister for not knowing since she is the one who is Queen.

**"**Sorry Hiccup but we don't know, I'm pretty sure our mother has told us but we've forgotten about it."

"It's not like it matters, even when this place was renamed Arendelle our family were still the one's who ruled."

Hiccup had to agree with Queen Elsa's statement, still he could not help but feel a bit curious.

He dismissed that thought and began to pay attention as the two sisters began talking and explaining their history with this castle. They walked through the almost empty hallways of the castle. Hiccup would occasionally see the pair of soldiers walking past them or the maid and butler cleaning up after the party. Still there were moments when the three were left alone and in those situations he would notice that Anna would stay close by him. He also noticed that whenever Anna came close to him he would see Elsa looking at him through the corner of her eye which made Hiccup a tad bit nervous.

The tour had lead them to the royal garden which has in the center of the castle. Hiccup was excited to see this because at Berk due to the cold weather there was not much vegetation. So upon seeing such of varity of plants and flowers and the smell that came with caused Hiccup to smile.

"This is beautiful and it smells even better, you guys are making me jealous." Anna smiled at his comment but Elsa was left in the Dark.

"What do you mean by that Chief Hiccup?"

"Back at Berk the weather is very cold, if isn't snowing it's hailing and if it isn't hailing it's snowing. So naturally we don't have gardens, we have tree's but no gardens like this."

"Cold weather..." Elsa muttered to herself very quietly. Perhaps she should visit Berk one day.

"All right that just leaves one more place to visit, c'mon Hiccup were not getting any younger!" Anna exclaimed and wrapped her arm around Hiccups dragging the poor man across the garden even though it was clear he wanted to stay here longer. Elsa gave the viking the look of amusement the poor man has no idea what he gotten himself into know that Anna has affection for him.

"..."Elsa began to ponder, she was unsure of how to deal with Anna's feelings for the viking. She was hoping that if Anna does confess her love the viking would turn her down...but if he accepts her feelings. Elsa dismissed those thoughts even if that happens Elsa knew that Anna's next step would be marriage which would hopefully scare the viking away. If for some reason it does not Anna would still need her blessing, which she has no intention of giving. Elsa nodded to herself, there was no chance of Anna getting married to this man. She doesn't want to see her sister in pain but it's for her own good.

.

.

.

"So where are we?" Hiccup asked as he looked around at his surroundings. There were in a grand room, not as big as the ball room but still big enough to hold a decent amount of people. Just like the rest of the castle there was fine wooden floor only at the center there was an expensive blue carpet with the royal crest. It also came with a grand chandelier at the top that gave the room plenty of light. At the opposite end of the room, there was a grand painting of a couple that Hiccup has already seen. It was Elsa and Anna's parents only difference in this painting they were younger and their children were not in the painting with them. On the left and right side of the painting there was large piece of cloth hanging on the wall. The Cloth was split into two colors, one half purple and the other green. In the middle there was golden shape object, Hiccup had seen this before during the coronation he assumed for it to be the crest of this family.

"This is were we pay our respects. All these paintings you see Chief Hiccup were former rulers on Arendelle who have passed away. We honor them by painting them at the time when the people consider their rulers were at their peak performance."

Once Elsa had finish speaking Hiccup took the time to look around and see all the paintings that surround the room. Each painting held their own little story, the clothes and their face was enough to give Hiccup an estimated guess at what time period they ruled.

"If you don't mind me asking Queen Elsa, why are you parents in the center when everyone Elsa is hanging by the sides of the room?" Hiccup regretted asking that question because the moment he did he saw both Elsa and Anna get a depressed look on their face. Hiccup mentally screamed at the top of his mind, yelling at himself for not learning from his past mistakes.

"Because _Chief_ _Hiccup_." Hiccup gulped at the sound of the Queen's words, Hiccup was sure he crossed the line with that question. "Our parents did not get the honor of living their full life, for they died at sea. Those who's life are cut short are given special treatment. As you can see only our parents received such treatment"

Hiccup met the Queen's gaze and he did not flinch, he knew he messed up when asking that question but he is a chief and he needs to act like one. It was not easy, Elsa's stare could burn a hole into your face but Hiccup stood his ground with a straight face not wavering, not even for a moment. Anna herself began looking at her sister and then at Hiccup, she was very nervous. She was not sure how the situation would turn out.

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa, I did not mean to open old wounds." Hiccup said his words with truth, he did not enjoy bringing such pain to his friend or her sister. Elsa stared at him for a few seconds before abandoning that Hard gaze and replacing it with a much softer one.

"No, I'm sorry Chief Hiccup. I lost my cool for a second and took it out on you, I did not mean that."

"I will only accept your apology if you accept mine." Hiccup said with a sly tone on his voice.

"Very well I accept you apologies and thank you for accepting my apologies" A small smile broke out between the Chief and Queen which made Anna gave a sigh or relief as the possibility of a fight or an argument breaking out between the two soon vanished. With that the tour came to an end and the Queen along with her sister began to escort Chief Hiccup to the doors of the castle. They left the grand room leaving it empty of any presence...or so they thought.

On the chandelier the black raven that had been stalking to the unbeknownst group did not follow them. Instead it stayed inside the room full of paintings of previous rulers. The raven began looking around, it was searching for something or perhaps someone. The raven flew down from the chandelier and began moving towards a specific painting that hanged on the far edge of the wall.

It was a painting a young and very beautiful woman. She had a tall slender figure, and her lips were so red that roses themselves would look down in shame. Her complexion was fair and flawless and her violet eyes have put men of all types in a trance but what stood out the most for this fair beauty was her hair. Her hair was a curvy and wavy waist length golden hair, truly a beautiful women but not to the raven.

The Raven, with it's sharp talons scratched the face of the woman on the painting ruining her beauty.

Satisfied, the Raven flew out of the hallway and resumed it's stalking of the Hiccup, Anna and Elsa.

.

.

.

Hiccup yawned as he approached the doors of the castle, the man was most defiantly exhausted after the long day. What he can't wait for is for him to return to his ship and take a nice long sleep.

"Thank you for the tour of this castle, it was awesome and I don't really know how i'm going to pay you back." Hiccup said as he turned to face the Queen and Princess. Queen Elsa gave a nod of approval to Hiccup's comment but Anna began fidgeting, something that got her older sister's attention but not Hiccup's. As Hiccup was about to place his hand on the door and make his exit he felt a soft grip on his wrist. It was Anna who seemed like she wanted to tell Hiccup something. Something important.

"Um wait Chief no I mean um horrendous no wait, Hiccup, I want to ask you something." Hiccup released his hand on the door nob and gave his full attention to his friend who had now cased her fidgeting and was now facing Hiccup with a warm smile on her face . Elsa's breath began to hitch as she knew what Anna was about to do. The red blush on her cheeks and the smile that came along with it confirmed Elsa's fears.

"Um Elsa could you please give us a moment alone?" Now Hiccup's breath began to hitch, he began wondering if something had happened between the two sister's. If memory served him right the last time Hiccup had a one on one talk with Anna was because she had an argument with her sister. This was bad, Hiccup did not want to resolve another issue with the Queen and Princess. Truth be told Hiccup thinks he got lucky with Anna when it came to cheering her up but trying clam her down and the Queen when the issue is that of a family matter. By now Hiccup knew he was pushing his luck.

"I'm sorry Anna but I will not." Her voice, that was not the voice she had earlier. Gone was Elsa, Anna's older sister. Now Hiccup is in the presence of the Queen of Arendelle.

"Elsa I just need to talk to him about something." Anna said back while wondering why her sister is acting like this when things were going so well.

"I know what your going to ask Anna. The answer is no." From that statement alone, Anna knows that Elsa knows and now Elsa knows that Anna knows about what she knows. Meanwhile Hiccup knows absolutely nothing.

"Your not even gonna give him a chance to answer!"

"I don't care what his answer is, the answer is no."

"Why!?"

"Because you have only known him for one day, Anna."

It took Hiccup a while but he finally realized that the subject their arguing on is him. Something that made Hiccup feel a bit guilty.

"He's a nice man, he's a handsome man!" Hiccup blushed slightly after being called handsome. "So why are you saying no!"

"Because it take's more than look's Anna. So listen to your older sister!" Elsa began to lose her cool, her temper began failing wildly. With that Hiccup began to notice that the area became a bit more colder. Though he was the only one to notice it for the two sister's were too occupied with their argument.

"Listen to what?! Listen on how to push everyone away, to be like you? Is that what you want?"

"What I want is for you to listen to me?!"

"Why are you being like this?!"

"Because I am trying to protect you!"

"No your not, all you want to do is push me away. I try to get close and you won't let me! **So why now**,** WHY DO YOU CARE NOW!?" **

Anna's voice began to escalate, the argument was getting heated and the topic had taken a severe change. Hiccup began wondering if he should excuse himself, this was defiantly none of his business.

**"BECAUSE YOUR MY SISTER AND I LOVE YOU!"**

**"THAT"S NOT TRUE!"**

**"YES IT IS!"**

**"THEN WERE WHERE YOU WHEN OUR PARENTS WERE BEING BURIED!? WHY DID HAVE TO BURY THEM ALONE!?"**

Silence.

That's all that came after those words left Anna's mouth. Year's of isolation and pent up sadness and aggression has just been released in front of Hiccup. By now tear's were streaming down Anna's face and her cheeks were red from anger. Elsa herself were in no better shape. Hiccup stayed silent, the man has had his fair share of arguments with his father in the past but that doesn't mean he knows what to do in a situation like this. Hiccup looked at Anna and judging by her face Hiccup could only assume that she regretted those words. Her hands covered her own mouth, as if the young woman could not believe she just said those words to her older sister.

**"Elsa wait...I'm..." **Anna never finished her words, she stopped talking when she saw Elsa leave the room with tears streaming down her face. Anna watched her sister leave the room but she did not follow. She soon left afterwards but in a different direction, most likely to avoid her sister. Anna did not say anything to Hiccup, either she was so upset that she had completely forgotten about him or she was to ashamed to face him. Now Hiccup stood in the ball room, were he could hear nothing but the wind coming from outside the castle. He turned to face the doors and placed his hand on the door knob.

That last comment made by Anna. There was defiantly some history to these two sister's, to not attend your own parents funeral. That made Hiccup very uncomfortable. Hiccup sighed and rubbed his forehead, This was not his problem so should he stay out of it. He was exhausted and Hiccup want's nothing more than to rest in his ship and leave in the morning. He opened the door and took a look outside, the town was quite. All the towns folk were most likely asleep, resting in their home's. That left the street's empty with only lanterns hanging by a post to light the way for any person who may be walking the street's. at this late hour. Hiccup could easily leave, there was nothing stopping him but as he placed his foot out the door he could feel his heart turning. It was telling him to go back, to not leave these two poor girls alone when they could use a friend.

Hiccup placed his foot back inside and closed the door. His rest and relaxation will have to wait, there are two girls who may need his help.

.

.

.

Cold air filled the Hallway's as Hiccup walked through them while looking for Elsa. He payed very little attention to the change in temperature, being raised in Berk defiantly made him almost immune to any cold weather.

"Queen Elsa? Your majesty? Hello?" Hiccup began calling out for Elsa, he followed the path that he saw her walk when she left the ballroom but he had no idea as to what room she could be in. This castle was truly large and even after getting a tour Hiccup needed to make sure he did not get lost. What gave Hiccup relief was that there were no guards inside the castle for the moment, most likely they were outside guarding the castle walls. He was thankful for that, because if they saw a viking in the Queen's castle at this late at night it would definitely raise suspicion.

"Queen Elsa...It's me Chief Hiccup. Can your here me?" Hiccup gave one last call and waited, hoping for an answer. His patience was rewarded for her heard his name being called out.

"Chief Hiccup...what are you doing here?" Hiccup saw Elsa peek her head out the door, Hiccup recognized the room she was in. It was the royal library a very spacious room with enough books to build a forest. Hiccup could see that Elsa's was trying to act like a Queen in his presence, her face was straight and she did her best to speak in a straight tone. However her red eye's and the sound of cracks in her voice told Hiccup that the woman was still in tears from earlier.

"I just...well I was wondering if you need some help." Elsa was a bit surprised from Hiccup's statement, she was sure that the man would not have cared to bother with this type of situation.

"While I appreciate your concern Chief Hiccup, this is none of your business. So I must say good night to you." Elsa spoke more harshly that she wanted to but she was too upset to even care. She slammed the door on Hiccup, an action that did not surprise him. Instead he cleared his throat and began to speak with a stronger tone in his voice.

"You are right Queen Elsa...this is none of my business." He paused for a second, and began to think on what words he must say if he want's to get Elsa to open that door. He thought of something, but what he wanted to say came from a personal experience in his past. He began to have doubt's, wondering if he should really be sharing such information with a stranger. He dismissed those thoughts, now was not the time to be acting selfishly.

"Can I tell you a something Queen Elsa?" No response, Hiccup took that as a sign to continue.

"Before I became a chief, I use to argue at lot with my father. We rarely saw eye to eye, and to be honest there were moment's when I thought he hated me. That he was ashamed of me. One time I made a mistake, a big one and in response my father said to me _you are not my son. _ I'm not lying, he actually said that." Hiccup paused, and swallowed. He needed to keep his emotions in check and not let them get the best of him.

"Those word's hurt, they hurt more than any physical blow I have ever taken, Elsa. I really did think my father hated me...but I was wrong because I failed to realize something. I failed to realize that I am his son and no matter what happen's my Father loves me because I'm all the family he has left." Hiccup wondered if Elsa realized what he meant by those words. The two sister's had no idea that Hiccup had lost his mother when he was still a small child.

"Just like your all the family that Anna has left...She loves you Elsa just as much as you love her." Hiccup waited for a few seconds wondering if he had gotten through to the Queen. Hiccup felt fatigued, he's never poured so much of his personal life to another person. He only hopes that he made the right decision in sharing with the Queen.

"That's all I wanted to say Elsa, thank you for inviting me to your castle and goodnight."

Hiccup began to walk away but stopped when heard the sound of a door being opened. It was Elsa, who no longer had the hard gaze that she gave Hiccup earlier.

"You've...lost family as well?" Elsa asked, with a tad bit of nervousness around her voice.

"Yeah...yeah, I lost my mother when I was child. I never met her so I don't really know what she looks like." A dead silence filled the air after those words left his mouth. Hiccup looked to Elsa and saw that young woman was struggling with something, if Hiccup had to guess he would say that she was trying to make a decision.

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Thank you."

"Do you think Anna hates me?" Her comment caused Hiccup to smile, even now all could she think about was her younger sister. Hiccup admired their bond, it reminded him of Ruffnut and Tuffnut who have just as strong of a bond.

"No she does not, Queen Elsa but I'm pretty sure you already know that. C'mon let's go find your younger sister and I"ll prove it to you!" Hiccup yelled out while raising his right arm into the air and grabbed her gloved hand with his left arm. Perhaps his lack of sleep made him a bit more stranger than usual but his small action made the Queen smile, and caused a small giggle to come from her mouth. As Hiccup walked forward through the hallways he failed to notice two things. The first was that the temperature began to rise slowly, making the hallways a bit warmer. The second thing was that Queen Elsa was staring at Hiccup...

With a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

.

.

.

The royal garden, a peaceful and lush area were many come just to relax. Right now Anna sat down on the stone bench wiping away her tears and cursing herself for all the stupid things she said. The moon shined brightly above her head, illuminating the garden and making it appear more beautiful than it already is. Unfortunately for Anna it did not help her situation, she was so engrossed in self pity that she failed to notice the young man behind her.

"I hope this doesn't become a habit."

The voice of Hiccup surprised her and it cause Anna to jump and make small noise that sounded like "eep".

"Hiccup. Ugh do not scare my like that."

"Sorry." Hiccup said while trying to repress a giggle, seeing Anna get sacred was so far the funniest thing he's seen since coming to Arenedelle.

That giggle soon left when he saw the frown on Anna's face, it was similar to one he saw back at the balcony but only this time with puffy eyes and red cheeks. Hiccup stayed silent for a few moments, he simply sat down next to Anna and kept the young woman company. An act that brought comfort to Anna. She valued Hiccup as her friend for she has never really had one, year's of growing up in the castle with out her parents has left her alone just like her sister.

"You know I thin I finally got your sister figured out." It was upon speaking that Hiccup got up on his feet and began walking with his chin up high and his arms folded. Hiccup had a plan to prove to Elsa that Her sister did love her. Though lack of sleep did make his plans not so full proof, in fact if Hiccup did not play his cards right he could be walking to a punch in the face. Still that never stopped him before, so why stop now?

**"Your sister is a very cold hearted woman." **

That comment made Hiccup's heart race because he saw Anna's face change from sorrow to what he believe is frustration. _"Oh boy I hope this works..." _He thought to himself before continuing with his plan.

"Think about it, she keeps her distance from everyone and she hardly dances. Not only that but she is very rude, I mean did you see the way she yelled at you. Talk about rude."

His plan seemed to be working for he saw Anna get up off the stone bench as she gave Hiccup a very cold stare with her arm's crossed. This momentary act caused Hiccup to gulp but he still continued with his little charade.

"I know you agree with me right Anna? Don't you think your sister is just plain mean and horrible. How could you love someone like that?"

Her face became red, it was obvious that she was pissed. Hiccup braced himself for the vocal and possible physical beating that he was about to receive from the strong hearted princess. Oh what Hiccup would give for this whole situation to be over so he could finally get some sleep.

**"What are you talking about?" **

Hiccup recognized that voice, it was the same voice she used when her first met her back at the docks. He really hoped Elsa was watching and listing because if not then this was all for nothing._  
_

"My sister is kind, beautiful, and incredible **Hiccup. **There is no one on earth like her, it doesn't matter what you may think because your wrong anyways. You don't know Elsa, and just how amazing she is."

"So you do love your sister?"

"**Of Course. **She's my sister I will always lover her no matter what." Hiccup gave an inward smile, just a few more comments and Hiccup will have won this thing and show Elsa just how wrong she is about Anna hating her.

"So that comment you made earlier about her not loving you?"

"I was being **stupid!** I know she loves me it just ugh I shouldn't have said that...now she probably hates me." Anna had now completely forgotten about her frustration towards Hiccup and once again retired to the stone bench where buried her face into her hands.

"No, I don't think she hates you." Anna pulled her face out from her hands and gave Hiccup a look, as if asking on how he was so sure. He responded by pointing to something that was behind Anna. Upon turning she saw that her sister had been hiding behind a bush and heard every single word that Anna had said. The princess's jaw hit the floor, she turned to Hiccup who had a smile on his face. It was then that she knew that Hiccup had planed this all along and she fell right for it. She got up onto her feet and began walking toward her sister with nervous foot steps. Elsa herself walked away from the bush and towards her little sister. They stopped with just one foot of space between them. Hiccup watched with anticipation, he hoped that these two would be able to make up. For right now the sister's stood silent not knowing what to say to each other.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Hiccup mentally face palmed himself, if these two sister's don't make up in the nest five minutes by the Gods Hiccup will do it for them.

"I'mI"m sorrysorry." Now they began speaking at the same time.

"I'm sorry Elsa for what I said, I didn't mean that at all."

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief for the progress that was finally being made.

"I'm sorry Anna for the way I acted, so please don't think I hate you Anna."

"I know you don't Elsa, your my sister." With that the siblings embrace in a heartwarming hug. A hug that brought a smile to Hiccup and finally put to rest the nagging conscious in his brain. Looking at the sky Hiccup could tell that he still had a few more hours before the sun would rise. Not wanting to waist anymore time he was about to silently excuse himself in order to catch some much need sleep. His attempt failed because he felt two arm's grab his wrist. It was Elsa and Anna and before he could even ask what they needed the two sister's pulled him in and the hug turned into a group hug.

Hiccup slightly blushed at the warm embrace from two attractive women, oh boy if the villager's could see him knew he would never hear the end of it. A bit uncomfortable, Hiccup wedged himself out of the Hug and the to sister's soon ended their embrace. Still holding the blush in his cheeks Hiccup tried to look away and hide it but was unsuccessful for the two sister's saw it and gave small giggle, much to the chief's embarrassment.

"Thank you, Hiccup for your help." To both Anna and Hiccup's surprise Elsa had dropped the word chief and was now calling him by his name alone.

"So when did you start calling him Hiccup?" Anna's comment caught Elsa off guard, the Queen herself did not even realize that she called him by his name only.

"Well I mean it's just um..." Both Anna and Hiccup laughed at the Queen's reaction, it was most defiantly amusing. Finally satisfied with the ending of their little argument, Hiccup decide it was now time to retire to his ship.

"Well it certainly has been a busy night, so now I must say good night ladies."

"What are you talking about, for your help you need a reward." A reward? Hiccup did not expect that but since it was Anna he should have seen that coming.

"Oh really and just what reward are we talking about." Hiccup asked with a little teasing tone, he truly was curious. Perhaps a book? Maybe a supply of chocolate? Hiccup was hoping for the chocolate he truly did enjoy the sweet's.

**"This." **

Before Elsa could object.

Before Hiccup could even react.

Anna walked to Hiccup and place her soft lips on his cheek.

When she was done her face held a bright smile and her cheek's were the deepest shade of red.

**"So Hiccup did you like your reward?"**

**To be continued...**

And done, phew hope you like this chapter I tried to finish it before the week was over.

So thoughts? Some interesting stuff happened and I dropped another hint towards the antagonist. I got lot of reviews last chapter and some of you hated the bold while others like it. So I bold some words but only those I feel that It needed to stand out. If you guys like it like this tell me so I can do the rest of the chapters like this and if not then I don't mind going back to bold.

Did you guy's like the argument from Elsa and Anna. I figured that year's of isolation has got to have some nasty effect's on people seriously there was no way Anna and Elsa could just love each other without some pent up aggression since they haven't seen each other in ten years.

Anyway hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys in a couple of weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Witchcraft**

**"So Hiccup did you like your reward?" **

The smile plastered on Anna's face did not leave as she asked the million dollar question. Her cheeks held a small red blush but the young woman made no attempt to hide it. Elsa stood behind her sister, with her mouth gaping open. Unable to believe that her younger sister just placed her lips on the viking chief, yes Elsa realizes that it was just on the cheeks but that is not what matters. If Anna had just gave him a small peck and resumed her normal face then everything would have been fine, but that smile and blush she had on her face told the story of a girl in love.

Hiccup himself was coming to terms with what just happened, true this wasn't the first time he felt the lips of a woman but that was from an friend back at the village. This on the other hand was from a princess of a powerful kingdom. Hiccup's mind did not know what to say, fortunately the rest of his body knew exactly how it felt from receiving a kiss from a very beautiful woman.

"I...did thank you Princess Anna." The poor viking made a respectful bow even thought he was sweating bullets. He turned around and made his way to the exit but in doing so the smile on Anna was slowly leaving.

"Wait, Hiccup were are you going?"

That was a good question, Hiccup himself doesn't even know. He wanted to leave the room that much was sure but it seems that Anna could not get the message. Thankfully the Queen did and she was able to compose herself quickly enough to speak in a regular tone.

"The Chief is tired Anna as seen on his face, it's time to let him retire to his ship so that he can get some much needed rest."

"But..."

"No but's c'mon we still need to talk, and you need to let the Chief get some rest." The Queen wrapped her arm around her younger sister and began dragging her to opposite side of the garden and away from Hiccup. Anna was not happy about this scenario as seen by the pouting look on her face but Elsa was not going to change her mind.

"Chief Hiccup, in all seriousness you did my Sister and I a favor. One that we appreciate very much, I ask that you do not leave so early tomorrow so that we can give you proper thanks for what you did."

Hiccup only nodded in response to Elsa's request, he was too tired to give a response. The Queen soon excused herself along with her sister as Hiccup made his way to the exit at the front of the castle. Thankfully he knew his way out and did not require any assistance. As he walked through the empty hallways of the castle Hiccup's mind began to wonder on the kiss he received from Anna. It truly left him with many questions. Hiccup knew nothing of the customs and practices that the people did here in Arenedelle, for all Hiccup knew Anna's act could be their way of saying thank you.

The explanation was very sound yet Hiccup did not believe that was the reason. That blush she had on her face, is it possible that she...

Hiccup shook his head, he would not allow such thoughts to enter his mind. He was hoping that he was wrong, that the princess did not have any feelings for him. Political relationships are very tricky and come bearing many consequences if not done right and while Hiccup see's Anna in a favorable light he wouldn't go as far as to say he has feelings for her. If Hiccup would want to establish any sort of relationship with Arenedelle and the royals who reside in it, it would be one involving trade and resources. Hiccup was not looking for a romantic relationship with a woman from another kingdom...at least not at this moment.

Hiccup rubbed the temple of his forehead, this was neither the time nor the place to be thinking such things. What he need's to be doing is work his way towards the end of the castle so that he can get back to his ship so that his crew doesn't go on a hunt looking for him.

.

.

.

**"**Elsa! what was that all about?"

Anna asked with frustration as her sister dragged her arm through the hallway and into Elsa's room or the Queen's chamber's as other's may call it.

"We need to talk Anna."

"Is it about the little kiss I did to Hiccup?"

"No, though now that you mention it we will have a talk about that stunt you did with Chief Hiccup at a later time."

"Why? All I did was give him a little kiss."

"A little? Anna the lipstick on your lips is smudged up because of how big of a kiss you gave him!"

Anna took a brief moment's to look in the mirror and saw that her sister was correct.

"Oh yeah...you think he noticed that there is a lipstick mark on his cheek?"

"I'm pretty sure Chief Hiccup was too tired to even notice."

"Why are you back to calling him Chief Hiccup? Didn't you call him by just his first name earlier?"

"That was a slip of the tongue, I did not mean to do that and don't change the subject." Elsa closed her door gently and locked it so as to keep any maids or butlers from entering in. Normally they shouldn't since it's so late at night but Elsa did not want to risk any one coming in while Elsa is having her personal talk with Anna.

"Fine what is it that you need to drag me away from our handsome guest?" Anna fell to the nearest chair she could find and began to relax on the soft cushion . She removed the string that held her hair in a bun causing her long hair to fall the her shoulders. Finally Anna removed her heel's which have been plaguing her fight since the dancing had started, unfortunately doing so caused the room to stink up with the smell of feet. A smell that did not bother Anna in the slightest though the same could not be said for Elsa.

"Anna, there is something I want...no there is something I need to tell you." As Anna heard those words she sat straight up on the chair. Her eyes were fixed on her sister who seemed nervous. Anna watched as Elsa began to take deep breathe's, her eyes were closed with her back facing Anna who could see her sister began to shiver from she guess were nerves. Anna watched as her sister slowly began to remove the glove on her right hand. Elsa turned around to face her Anna, her eyes now open and fixated upon her younger sister who returned her gaze with the same amount of intensity.

"Anna..." Elsa voice was nervous, fear could be heard from that one word. Anna herself could feel her skin getting goosebumps, to see her sister acting like this was putting Anna on edge. "**This is why I was locked up for so long."** Elsa mustered up all the courage that she could and gave small wave with her hand. In doing so snow appeared from nowhere and began to fall from Elsa's hand to the floor. Elsa then quickly slipped on her glove before she could perform any more magic.

There it was, no turning back. Elsa made the choice to reveal to her sister why she had to be locked up for so long. Now Elsa began to prepare herself for the pro's and con's that will follow through.

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAAAAAT!" Anna yelled out with top notch yelling, jumping from the chair and onto her feet. The young woman was shocked from what her eye's had just witnessed. SHe had so many questions but was unable to say them and instead just made noises and words that her sister could not understand for a good five minutes. Finally Anna managed to calm herself down and catch her breath which she lost for all that yelling she just finished doing. Elsa's watched with fidgeting hands,she was afraid of what her sister's response might be. Will she shun her and label her a monster or will she accept and love her just as she always has? The waiting was killing Elsa, so much that she could no longer stay silent.

"Anna...do you understand what you just saw?" Anna only gave a silent nod, the young woman was left silent and it appears she is going to remain that way for a while.

"Okay...were do I start." Elsa began thinking to herself. There was so much to say, Anna's memories being erased, the incident that caused this all to happen back when they were kids, her parent's telling her to stay locked up for the safety of herself and others. Elsa did not know were to begin, and Anna did not know what to say.

"Anna, the reason why I couldn't see you for so long. Why I had to be locked up, was because of this." Elsa raise her hand's and kept them apart with her palms opening and closing.

"This is why I didn't see you...for ten years?" Anna asked in disbelief, and her older sister only gave a painful nod in agreement. "Why?"

"Because ten year's ago we played together, you and I. You would ask me to do the magic and I would gladly do it. I even made you a snowman you called Olaf." Elsa hoped the pleasant memory would help lift the mood, but it did not for Anna did not crack even the slightest of smiles.

"Okay and then what, what happened ten year's that made you stay away from me?"

"While we were playing I...I almost killed you." Elsa once again turned away from her sister, she was to afraid to see her reaction. Anna herself was left speechless once again and for good reason. The princess could not recall any of this, her memory wasn't perfect but even she would remember Elsa having magic powers. Her sister knew her all to well because the next words that came from Elsa matched what Anna was thinking.

"I know what your thinking, your wondering why you can't remember any of this." Anna's eye's became wide from hearing that, she began to wonder just how much her sister was hiding from her. Still she could find out about her memories later, for now Anna's mind was too focused on sister and the power's she possessed.

"Forget about me, Elsa. How long have you had this? Does it hurt? Is that why your always so distant from everyone? Is that why your always wearing gloves. Are your hands freezing?!" The question's began to get a bit out of hand as Anna began to jump around and look for a fire place. "Don't worry Elsa, I'll light the fire place and will get you warmed up I won't let you freeze to death!"

**"Anna!" **

The princess stopped moving when she heard her name be called in that tone.

"No I'm not freezing, I'm fine actually. The magic doesn't hurt me in anyway and as for the gloves whenever my hands are covered I can't perform magic. I guess you could call it a loophole with magic."

"Why do you need a loophole?"

"Because Anna I can't control this curse!" Anna flinched from Elsa's sudden outburst, she had unknowingly struck a nerve with her question. "That's why I was away for so long because mom and dad were worried that I would hurt you or someone else with this stupid curse. They said that I wouldn't be able to control it until I became an adult but nothings changed! **I Still can't control It!**" Elsa feel to her knees, her eyes began to water as she stared at her hands with a look of shame. "I'm nothing but a monster Anna, a monster who hurts others." Elsa buried her hands's to her face and began to weep softly, she couldn't help it Elsa tried her best to put on a strong face for her sister but there was just so much pain buried in her. Anna, who couldn't bear the sight of seeing her beloved sisters crying walked to her did the only thing she could, she gave her a hug. A hug that she remembered from when Hiccup was comforting her, she remembers being on the verge of tear's herself but was stopped when Hiccup gave her a hug, a hug that meant so many things. Now she hopes that her hug will be able to help Elsa in more ways than one.

"Anna, wha-what are you doing?" asked Elsa as she wiped away her tears from her eyes.

"Showing you that your no monster, your my sister and you always will be." _  
_

"But my powers-"

"I don't care about that, your family. Your MY family."

"You...you mean that?"

"Or course, your my sister and I will always love and **nothing will ever change that." **

The crying of sorrow and self pity was soon replaced by tear's of joy as Elsa cried into her sister's shoulder who return deepened the hug between them. Her sister did not hate her, her worst fear was turned away. For Elsa nothing could ruin this moment, absolutely nothing.

"Your majesty."

A knock could be heard from the door followed by a female voice. A scowl appeared on Elsa's face, this was not time for interruptions. Whatever the maid is here for Elsa would just save it for tomorrow. Elsa rushed to the door and welcomed the young maid with a scowl and harsh tone. "What is it?" Elsa's voice cause the young maid to flinch back, she did not realize that the Queen was in such a fowl mood.

"My apologies your majesty I did not mean to interrupt you or the Princess but there is something that requires your attention."

"What ever it is it can wait till tomorrow morning." Elsa was about to shut the door on the maid's face but was stopped by said maid who was placed her arm on the door and applied some force to stop it from closing.

"I am sorry your Majesty, but this can not wait. Please I need you and the Princess to come with me." The maid's voice was slightly trembling, the poor woman was fracturing under the gaze of the Queen who was very pissed off. The long day plus the argument and the revelation with Anna has left the Queen drained both physically and emotionally. The Queen would have snapped at the maid but thankfully the young maid was saved by the princess.

"Thank you, Gwen please lead the way. Me and my sister will follow you." Anna slipped her shoes back on and was ready to go to this so called urgent thing that requires their attention. The maid, or Gwen nodded nervously and began to walk down the hallway with the Queen and Princess behind her.

"Were are we going Gwen?" The Queen asked, her harsh tone still not leaving her voice.

"Were the previous ruler's are located, your majesty."

The room were paintings for former ruler's could be found. Elsa and Anna had taken Hiccup here just a half an hour ago during the tour.

They arrived and upon entering Elsa and Anna saw a group of soldiers and staff at left side or the room. They were all gathered around a painting and discussion could be heard among them. Elsa dismissed the maid and began walking towards the group with her sister flowing in tow. Once the group spotted the Queen and Princess they all ceased their talking and bowed.

"Your majesty. Your Highness." The whole group spoke simultaneously and then raised their heads to see the Queen had slight red eyes and that the right shoulder of the princess was wet.

"My Queen, is everything alright?" One of the soldier's asked in worry.

"Everything is fine, I just had a little one on one talk with my sister. What is going on, why did you request me presence?" The group listened to their Queen and dropped the subject of her red eyes and began to focus on the reason they were all here.

"My Queen, one of the castles most precious treasures has been defiled by some unknown criminal."

Elsa and Anna walked past the group and saw that the solider was right, in front of them was a painting of a former queen who ruled in the past. Only her face has been scratched the point that their was no recognizing who this person was unless you had prior knowledge. Both Elsa and Anna wondered as to who would do this and for what reason. This painting was made a very long time ago, anyone who lived while under this woman's rule have been dead for decades. So the question that ran through everyone's mind is why would someone want to desecrate this painting and ONLY this painting?

"Did anything else happen or was this the only thing that was damaged in the castle?" Elsa asked her guest though she did not break her focus on the painting.

"This was it your majesty, no stolen jewelry, no broken vases. This was it." His answer left Elsa and Anna in a stump, the sister's looked to each other hopping that the other would have answer. While Anna had no answer, she did have a theory.

"Maybe this was someone who held a grudge over this woman?"

"With all do respect princess Anna anyone who lived during this Queen's rein would already be dead." Thus everyone was back to square one. Elsa sighed in defeat, her first day as Queen and already this is happening. Still nothing can be done at the moment which left Elsa no choice but to dismiss everyone to their rooms.

"We can ask more questions tomorrow morning. It is too late to do anything at the moment, all we can do is double our patrol so to see if we can catch anyone leaving the castle." The solider nodded in agreement and rushed to tell the rest of his men what the queen's order's were. The butlers and maids soon went to their own quarters in order to catch some sleep. Now just Elsa and Anna were left alone in the empty room, both were still focusing on the painting.

"Who is the Queen anyways Elsa? I can't remember her name." Elsa shrugged her shoulders for she did not know the woman's name either and both had forgotten to ask the rest of the group.

"We can find out tomorrow morning Anna, for now let's get some sleep. We've had a long day plus we need to get up early tomorrow to see Chief Hiccup before he leaves."

Truth be told, Anna still had more questions that involved Elsa's powers but she knew that those question's can wait. She was exhausted for all that has happened today and she can use some much needed rest and while she will never say it out loud she wanted to wake with enough time so that she could see Hiccup. So now the room was left empty once more, not a single soul remained in the room. Save for a raven that lied above leaving it out of sight. As the raven watched the two young woman leave, instead of following them it began to fly out of the castle through one of it's open windows.

The raven had completed it's task and now it flies back to it's master who is awaiting it's arrival...

.

.

.

"Tired...so very tired."

Anna spoke with a defeated tone as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror. No longer in her green dress, the young princess has now don on a white nightgown as she sat on her comfy bed. Unfortunately for Anna sleep would not come easy for her, after leaving the ballroom with her sister she had to convince Elsa in letting her get some sleep. Her older sister was painfully set on explaining more to her younger sister but the poor princess had to call it a day. With the fight between her and Elsa, the reveal of the century and now the possibility that their was thief inside the castle even someone as energetic as Anna felt her fatigue slipping.

She placed her comb down on her drawer, deciding that her hair had been combed enough. She fell to her bed with her sore muscles making contact with the soft cushion that the bed provided. Anna made a comfortable groan as she let her body become mush, but while her body relaxed her mind was a completely different story. Her mind harbored thoughts on two things, one was Elsa's powers. There where still so many questions that plagued Anna's mind, one of the questions was why she wasn't able to remember anything at all. She wished that she could ask her parents but that was no longer possible.

The second thing that roamed her mind was none other than the viking chief, Hiccup. The young man has certainly left an impression on the princess who is competently enamored with him. His compassion that drives him to help her and her sister, his handsome looks that left Anna competently in awe and the way he presents himself, awkward yet cute. Anna loved it all and as she let sleep engulf her mind she made a metal task to win Hiccup's affection before he left back to his home.

Anna believes that he is the one, and tomorrow she aim's to prove it to her sister.

.

.

.

Following the same action as her younger sister, Elsa laid on her bed staring at the ceiling in her room. The Queen as well had don a light blue nightgown and has finally removed her gloves from her hands. She decide that it was fine now that she was alone in her room. Well she decide that her body was fine, but just like her younger sister Elsa to was plagued by many, many thoughts.

One of them was the fact that she was now Queen of an entire kingdom. Elsa new this day would come as she remembers her parents preparing her for this day yet the moment the crown was placed on her head she felt a great weight on her. Thousands of lives were now her responsibility, her decisions would decide their fate. Elsa did not forget that both her and her sister were also single woman of royal authority. Other kings and princes would come asking for their hand in marriage, a request that Elsa would refuse. Some would be sensible and respect the Queen's decision to not marry any men at the time but others...they might take this as an insult, as an offense to their kingdom and next thing you know war is at hand.

Her powers also bothered her, with still no method of controlling besides her gloves Elsa was left in a stump. She began to think of places were she could learn about magic perhaps the library might hold answers with it's abundance of books or maybe the trolls could offer answers. Elsa has not forgotten about them, in fact part of her wondered if they could restore Anna's memories. If they could erase it, then surely they would have the power to restore it right?

There was also the case of the damaged relic in the castle room. Someone had come solely to damaged the painting of the Queen from the past. Elsa did not know what this could hold but it was not something she could leave alone. She is a Queen now and she needs to prove to her people that she is just as fit of a ruler as her parents and that means taking action.

Finally, Chief Hiccup.

Elsa did not what to think of that man. On one hand he helped both her and Anna reconcile after that horrible argument. On the other he is of viking heritage, a group of people so violent that their name alone was enough to put a kingdom to worry. There was also the fact that Chief Hiccup had learned a great deal about them and yet they know almost nothing about him. The only thing Elsa knew about Chief Hiccup was that he lost his mother while he was just a baby, it drew sympathy from Elsa as she understood what the man is going threw. Still thanks to Anna's outburst during their argument, the chief now probably thinks that there is some deep wounds within her family. Not to mention the fact that her sister was completely in love with the man even though she hasn't even known him for a day.

Elsa sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

.

.

.

It's been about 30 minutes since Hiccup left the castle and has started walking the dead streets of Arenedlle. His feet were tired and he could feel his knees ready to buckle at a moments notice. Only one thing kept him going and that was the fact that in his ship was a comfy bed that was calling his name.

"You know now that I think about it...what have those guys been up to?"

Vikings were never one to stay still for a long period of time unless it involved sleeping or eating. Hiccup eventually got his answer, as he approached the dock where his ship dropped anchor he could hear the sound of laughter and music. Hiccup could say he was surprised but that would be a lie.

"What are you guys doing?!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs, he had to otherwise his voice would have been drowned out by the noise they were making.

"Yo Hiccup, what took you so long? We started without you."

"Yeah Hiccup, everyone he was getting restless so we decide to throw a party!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the worlds most troublesome siblings. Keep your eye off of them for to long and there is no telling what trouble they could get into.

"I got occupied but never mind that. You two didn't cause any trouble while was gone did you?"

The two twins looked at each other and Hiccup could have sworn that he saw a smile flash between them.

"Trouble, what trouble could you possibly be talking about?"

"Yeah Hiccup, me and my sister have been on our best behavior."

The sarcasm did not go unnoticed.

"The fact that there is not a group of people coming at you with pitchforks is enough to make me believe you. Can you guy's lower down the bridge so I can get on?"

"Aye, Aye chief!"

The two twins then left to lower the drawbridge allowing Hiccup to get back on the ship. Once he got on he was greeted by the warm and loud welcome you would typically get from a viking. Hiccup did not mind, seeing his friends made him feel like he was back home the only thing that was missing was toothless.

"Eh Hiccup how was Arenedlle.?!"

"Did you bring us any cuisine?!"

"Any chocolate?"

"What were the Queen and Princess like?!"

"I heard that there the most beautiful women in the kingdom!"

"Hoy, don't let Astrid hear that!"

"Right, if she does then were going to have to find a new Chief!"

"HAHAHHAHAH"

Once again laughter ranged through the deck of the ship as all the vikings gathered around one other with food and drink in their hands. It's a wonder that there were no complaints from how loud they were.

"Sorry guys but I'll have to save your questions for later, I'm going to get some much needed sleep."

Hiccup was about to make his was to his quarters but was stopped by Ruffnut who grabbed him by the wrist.

"Um Ruffnut? Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked with curiosity for he wondered why the female twin would stop him from his sleep. Ruffnut gave no answer, she only fixated her eye's on Hiccup's cheek. Then a smile appeared on her lips, a smile that made Hiccup very nervous. With no warning Ruffnut began to drag Hiccup to the nearest lantern, all while holding the attention of both the chief and the rest of the vikings. Once Ruffnut found a source of light she held Hiccup's face and moved it directly under the lantern. The smile still set of her face despite that uncomfortable look Hiccup had on his face.

"Look's like our chief has been having some fun with the girls here..."

It was there that everyone saw that on Hiccup's left cheek there was a red lipstick mark. There was silence for a total of three seconds before everyone except Hiccup and Ruffnut erupted in a roar of questions and shock. Hiccup failed to realize that Anna had left a lipstick mark on his cheek and now the young chief was in a panic sweat. He began thinking of what to say to everyone who by no doubt have thousands of questions for him.

"Just wait a minute this doesn't necessarily mean..."

"WHO IS SHE?"

"IS SHE CUTE?"

"WILL YOUR FATHER APPROVE?"

"WHEN"S THE WEDDING?"

**"EVERYONE SHUDUP!" **The loud voice came from none other than Ruffnut. "The chief is tired, we can save his questions for tomorrow morning right now he needs to get some sleep. Come Hiccup I will escort you to your quarters." Surprising just about everyone Ruffnut grabbed Hiccup by the arm and began to drag him to his room. The vikings just sighed in disappointment as they wanted find out what exactly happened. Tuffnut however knew his sister well enough to know that she was planning something, something devious. Now normally the twin viking wouldn't mind when his sister is planning something mischievous, the only reason why he minds now is because she is doing it without him.

Hiccup entered his quarters and as he saw his comfy bed he almost cried tears of joy. He ran to his bed, jumped in the air and landed on the soft cushion with it's wool blankets. The man was going to get the sleep he deserved and nothing was going to stop him...

"Alright Hiccup, SPILL. I want to know **everything.**"

Well almost nothing.

"Ruffnut, can't this wait until morning? I've been up all day." Hiccup replied with defeat as he pointed from Ruffnut to the door which was his way of telling her to leave the room.

"Nope, I saved you earlier and now I want payment." Ruffnut crossed her arms and sat on the nearest stool she could find. It was obvious that the young woman wasn't going anywhere much to Hiccup's dismay, it seems that the gods want nothing more than to deny Hiccup the sleep he so desperately needs.

"Fine but I'm only answering TWO questions, after that your going have to wait till tomorrow." Hiccup said while he buried his face into the pillow causing his voice to sound a bit muffled.

"Fine by me. Who was the girl who kissed you?"

"...the princess of Arenedlle."

If Hiccup had taken the time to unbury his face and look at Ruffnut he would see her mouth wide and open. The woman was in a state of shock, she didn't know what answer to expect but even so the last thing she thought she would hear was that their dorky Chief got a kiss from the princess of the kingdom they were visiting.

"Wha-wha-wha How, Why, when and-"

"Ah ah ah, remember you used one question which means you only have one more." Ruffnut stomped her foot in frustration and then paused and carefully began to think of what to ask next. She then began to pound on her head when she realized that 'thinking' was not her thing. The pound was then followed by a few unrecognizable grunts of what Hiccup can only guess as the sounds of frustration.

"ARGH! Are you getting married!...No wait I want to change my question!"

"Too late. The answer is no I'm not getting married, _good night Ruffnut." _If Hiccup wasn't the chief Ruffnut would have smacked him upside the head for that smart tone he was using. Ruffnut stomped her way out of the room all the while ignoring Hiccup who buy now was chucking in his bed. Not wanting anymore interruptions the Chief got up from his bed and locked his door so as to not let anyone else enter and wake him up. Finally done with this whole stressful event Hiccup slipped into his pajamas, laid down in his bed once more and let the sweet feeling of sleep take him away.

**To be continued...**

HOLY CRAP You guys are awesome! Seriously 67 reviews and only three chapter so far, I've never had a story get so many reviews with such few chapters.

Anyways I'm glad you find this story interesting and I hope you stick along for the ride. So did you enjoy this chapter, not much interaction between Hiccup and the girls but I'll fix that in the next chapter since Elsa and Anna plan to pay Hiccup a visit at his ship.

You know I was going to introduce the villain in this chapter but decide that it was still to soon and instead went with Elsa revealing her powers to her sister.

So uh that's all for today see you guys in a two to three weeks!

P.S. Avengers age of ultron released their first trailer! Any one else excited!?


End file.
